Time at Cafe Sonata
Time at Cafe Sonata is a spin-off to Peanut Otter's Disco. The show airs exclusively on TV Central, and strays from the other POD spin-offs with its hand-drawn art and calming music. Characters Meloetta The single most gorgeous Pokemon the world has ever known. She works with Stevie, the unseen manager of Cafe Sonata, and is also a backup waitress. Miroir Teenage time traveller who runs a holiday resort. Cafe Sonata is his favourite place to grab lunch, solely because it is almost mandatory to be quiet there. He is revealed to have a Treecko, Magnemite and Anorith in this spinoff. Lusamine A super-hot female who is doing an unknown collaboration with Stevie. She runs the restaurant which is literally right next to Cafe Sonata (said restaurant is directly connected to Peanut Otter's Disco). Lunasa Prismriver A poltergeist who plays the violin. Sometimes performs at Cafe Sonata with her sisters. Lyrica Prismriver A poltergeist who plays the keyboard. Sometimes performs at Cafe Sonata with her sisters. Merlyn Prismriver A poltergeist who plays the trumpet. Sometimes performs at Cafe Sonata with her sisters. Yuyuko Saigyouji A ghost girl with an army of butterflies. She only comes to Cafe Sonata as escapism, usually from the enquiries of her gardener, Youmu Konpaku. Kate Newington Cambodian secret agent who appears exclusively in cameos. Shelly A turtle with a shark-bitten shell. She lives in the fountain at Cafe Sonata. In love with a fresh-water turtle named Sammy (who has a best friend named Ray). Cora A girl from this place called Metro City. Currently, however, she resides in a dump and is still trying to call home. She is somehow able to drive a flying car as implied in this spinoff. Harriet A bunny who plans weddings for a living. Also has three idiot brothers and a pet Chain Chomp. Cherry Blossom Cookie A cookie who enjoys going on picnics. Because of this, she always brings a picnic hamper and picnic blanket with her whenever she goes to Cafe Sonata. Probably an intense Mary Poppins fan, but I guess we'll never know. Orange Cookie A cookie who plays tennis. She always brings a tennis racquet whenever she goes to Cafe Sonata, "just for emergencies". Not to mention, she never uses Stevie's cutlery, instead bringing cutlery from home. Coffee Cookie A cookie who is downright obsessed with Cafe Sonata. In fact, she has a schedule to go there every day at noon exactly with bags full of shopping, and leaves exactly one hour later after getting two receipts. Episodes /Suggestions/ Stevie asks people what food they'd like to see at Cafe Sonata. Meanwhile, Yuyuko dares Cora to drink an entire flask of tea in one gulp. 'Trivia' *Kate's cameo has her drinking latte. *Lunasa, Lyrica and Merlyn perform "Phantom Ensemble". /Soft Serve Chaos/ A soft serve ice cream machine is implemented, although things get pretty chaotic when Meloetta lets the customers operate the machine. 'Trivia' *Kate's cameo has her making soft serve ice cream. *Lunasa, Lyrica and Merlyn perform "The Capital City of Flowers in the Sky". /Scan the Barcode Label Inside the Book/ Stevie gets a request to have Cafe Sonata twinned with a library. Meanwhile, Orange and Cherry Blossom try to stage a game of tennis. 'Trivia' *Kate's cameo has her getting an order. *Lunasa, Lyrica and Merlyn perform "Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple". /Chain Chompikins/ Harriet brings her pet, Chain Chompikins, to the cafe, not knowing what chaos will happen afterward. 'Trivia' *Kate's cameo has her trying to grab Chain Chompikins' lead. *Lunasa, Lyrica and Merlyn perform "Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When?".